The Roads We Find Ourselves On
by Lunalove25
Summary: If you'd ask Jinx why she was doing this, she'd tell you that she was having a weird day. In the end, it wasn't that bad. AU of Revved Up where Jinx takes the role of Red X. Minor Jinx x Kid Flash shipping.
**So….. I'm not dead!**

 **Okay, okay, I'm sorry for the delays in updating….pretty much all of my stories. Work and studying and writer's block just got to me, so I took an unintentional hiatus. During that time, I finally finished watching Teen Titans for the first time and this idea has been following me since I watched** _ **Revved Up**_ **. The plot is the same as the episode itself, but instead of Red X trying to beat Robin in the race, it's Jinx. Hey, I thought it fit. Add in some Kid Flash because I'm shipping trash.**

* * *

She honestly didn't know why she was doing this.

Sure, getting something of Robin's would be cool, and if you had asked her about it a week ago she would have jumped on the chance but after meeting Madame Rouge in the flesh Jinx wanted nothing to do with the Brotherhood of Evil.

So why was she doing this?

Jinx couldn't figure it out. But it would be fun to try.

Her ride was pretty sweet - better than Gizmo's if she was being honest. It was a motorcycle the color of her hair, with purple and black wheels and handlebars. It was sleek, fast, and had several tricks up its sleeve, just like her.

Catching up to Robin was easy - almost too easy. He and Ding Dong Daddy were the only ones on the road. Robin looked like he was about to take the lead. Jinx smirked. She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Ding Dong Daddy was holding the precious case out behind him as he drove, taunting Robin, who speeding up and reaching to try and grab it.

"Just a little bit closer-" Robin started to say, but Jinx rammed into him, sending Robin off course though he recovered easily. She had expected as much.

"Not so fast, Robin. I'll be winning that prize today!" she said, shooting him a sly grin. "So, what's in the case?" Jinx asked as Robin finally caught up to her.

"You'll never find out!"

"We'll see about that!" Jinx rammed into him again, and the two of them began to battle it out. Robin had his weapons and Jinx had her powers so they were pretty evenly matched. As Ding Dong Daddy got further and further ahead of them, Jinx pressed a button on the handlebars and her turbo propulsion system kicked in, shooting her ahead and leaving Robin to catch up.

Jinx snickered as she watched his attempts in the mirrors. This would be too easy, she thought, until she heard Gizmo in her earpiece:

" _Attention all bad guys! Bird boy Robin's secret stuff is up for grabs - all you have to do is win some stinkin' race_! _Start your engines!_ "

Typical.

She didn't have to look in the mirrors to know that several of Jump City's worst baddies were now trailing them with cars of their own. She knew she saw one of Gizmo's contraptions in the giant dust cloud that was the other racers, along with a few other villains she was acquainted with. Some, though, she honestly had no idea who they were. A one-time thing that the Titans had easily wiped the floor with. What did they have to gain from this?

Jinx was quickly shocked out of her thoughts by Robin catching up. He used his staff to swipe at her, but she easily blocked it. They began to take turns throwing hits at each other, while Ding Dong Daddy watched from his car. Somehow the geezer managed to keep his car steady on the road even when he wasn't looking, and Jinx saw him pull out a megaphone and say, " _Cool moves! That cat's a blast!_ "

She managed to break Robin's staff in half and took the lead, leaving her in second place behind Ding Dong Daddy while Robin tried to catch up. They both took their bikes into the air and Jinx made hers spin before landing, causing Robin to cry out and have to duck. The two of them landed and kept going.

Robin drove up next to her. "Why are you doing this? You're only helping him!" He pointed up ahead, where Ding Dong Daddy was cruising to victory.

"You've got it all wrong, bird boy," Jinx replied. "I'm only interested in helping myself! That case is up for grabs, and I'm gonna grab it!"

"That case means nothing to you! It's only valuable to me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Once I get that case, the Brotherhood of Evil will have no choice but to let me join them!" Even as she said it, Jinx hated herself. Maybe if it wasn't for meeting Kid Flash she wouldn't hesitate, but after seeing the cruelty of Madame Rouge firsthand, she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. They were evil, sure, and for a long time Jinx had thought that was the only path forward for her, but…

The dust clouds behind them began to clear as almost every villain in Jump City appeared in their vehicles. Robin looked shocked at seeing them but Jinx only rolled her eyes. They were all nothing more than annoyances.

She and Robin raced side-by-side while the others trailed behind, but Robin suddenly sped up as Ding Dong Daddy held the coveted case out behind him like bait.

"Here you go, daddio. You're gettin' warmer!" Robin reached out for the case. "Much, much warmer! Whoa, man! You're, like, radioactive!" Robin failed to get the case and Ding Dong Daddy pressed a button on the dashboard of his car. "It's time to chill out."

Ice spewed out of the pistons of his car, coating the road behind him as he drove. Robin swerved around the ice spikes that sprouted up with relative ease and Jinx did her best to follow his lead. However, Ding Dong Daddy wasn't letting continue on that easily. He grabbed several bombs that he had been keeping somewhere in his car and threw them out in their path. Jinx and Robin both had a hard time swerving around them as they exploded.

Ding Dong Daddy taunted them before speeding off and the two of them were left with simply trying not to crash while attempting to maintain their lead over the other. Jinx used an ice spike as a ramp and drove up it, then flew over Robin and took a narrow lead over him. Because she was smirking at him, Jinx didn't see the bomb flying right at her. It exploded into a huge black cloud when it made contact with her bike and she was blinded. Jinx felt Robin grab her hand and pull her out of the cloud, leaving her alive and unharmed but without a bike.

She sat on the back of his as he drove. "Saving me was a mistake."

Robin stayed silent. From her position Jinx could see the other racers slowly catching up. There were at least eight of them from what she could tell, and they were all gunning for the prize.

Jinx let out a short breath before glancing back at Robin and asking, "The briefcase really means that much to you?"

"You have no idea," Robin replied.

"Then go get it." He looked back long enough to see Jinx leap into the air, using her powers to levitate herself before disappearing. She reappeared on the hood of the first baddie's car. All it took was one swipe of her hand to take them out. She leapt from vehicle to vehicle, taking out each of them with her powers. Was she now technically a traitor? Oh yeah, but it felt _so good_.

She saved Gizmo for last. Even though they were on the same team, none of the Hive 5 had ever listened to her, Gizmo least of all. Even so, he looked surprised to see her.

"Whose side are you on, barf brain?!" he demanded. She allowed herself a small smirk at his expense before she totaled his ride.

" _CRUD!_ " Gizmo screamed as he flew from his machine.

After gazing at the wreckage she had caused, Jinx smiled to herself.

"Did I do that?"

Last but not least was a bus. Jinx hopped up on the roof and peered down through the windshield where she saw that Raven and Starfire had hijacked it from the pile of beat-up wannabe villains in the back. The two superheroines looked surprised to see her and Starfire nearly shrieked, but Raven cooly said, "Need a lift?"

Jinx jumped down onto the hood. All she said was, "Tell Robin we're even. For now." Then she leapt into the air again and disappeared from sight. She could have gone anywhere, but she chose the finish line. Sue her, but she wanted to see how the race would end.

Ding Dong Daddy seemed to be in the lead, but as he taunted the other racers with his megaphone, Robin passed him and the two of them began to battle it out. Robin ended up literally kicking Ding Dong Daddy out of his car and crossing the finish line in it. With that, Robin had reclaimed his precious briefcase and was reunited with the other Titans.

Jinx leaned against a nearby wall. From what she could see, Robin was showing his teammates what was in the briefcase but she didn't care enough to try and sneak over and see what it was. Right as she contemplated leaving and heading back to Jump City, a familiar blur ran by and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Slowpoke," Kid Flash said with his usual grin. "Goin' my way?"

Jinx rolled her eyes but smiled. In truth, she was happy to see him. "Depends. Is your way the way to a burger? I'm starving."

He held out a hand to her. "I can arrange that."

Maybe this whole good guy thing wasn't that bad.


End file.
